


Instructions Not Included

by TheoreticalMindGames



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, And More Fluff, Dad Lance, Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith, Getting Together, Keith is insecure, Klance endgame, Lance is a good dad, Like alot of fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Older!Keith, Relationship(s), Rewritten and updated, Smut, becuase they're just really cute, bi lance, father lance, keith is thirsty, klance, older klance, older!Lance, parenting, so is lance, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoreticalMindGames/pseuds/TheoreticalMindGames
Summary: Keith is twenty seven and single. His hobbies include writing, riding his bike, and going to bars to pick up guys.Lance is twenty nine and a father to a fifteen year old boy. He's single and wish he could mingle, but being a dad takes up 90% of his time.And so two guys walk into a bar...NOTICE: This fic was rewritten, edited, and updated on July 21, 2018.





	1. A Guy Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read! Enjoy your time and leave comment if you're feeling extra special or somethin' idk 
> 
> <3 Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is thirsty.

It wasn’t like Keith didn’t know he was needy. He definitely knew it. Was it appropriate for a twenty seven year old man? Probably not. 

He didn’t really care though. He was fine. 

Right now he was sipping on whiskey in a bar and scrolling through his phone. He was supposed to meet Pidge here, but they were running late. Nothing new with that. He read through the most recent texts on his phone. 

 

blonde with tattoos 

~ hey sexy I had fun last nt. U free 2nt? 

 

Keith snorted. This guy was lazy with sex and texting and Keith was reluctant to reply. It wasn’t like the sex was bad- It just wasn’t- good? Keith tapped out of that conversation and opened up his and Pidge’s. 

 

Keith 

hey loser wtf are u 

 

Pidgeon 

~ Don’t get your thong in a twist. I’m 30 mins out

~ Scratch that. 40 mins. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes. Pidge was always late and yet they still managed to keep their job. That fact wasn’t hard when you were literally a twenty two year old genius who should be working for microsoft and not semi-popular online news and entertainment site. Keith had only met them two years ago, and he still found it strange how they got along with each other, despite the age differences. Pidge acted like a sleep deprived high schooler and a fifty year old physics professor all rolled into one. Keith felt like he acted like an average twenty seven year old person. But their friendship worked well and that was all Keith cared about. Having friends wasn’t huge on his agenda in high school and college. Not that anyone would have wanted to be friends with him in the first place. 

Keith finished off the last few drops of liquor, licking the taste off his lips and gently setting down the thick glass. 

“Want another?” The bartender asked, a playful yet warm smirk on his face. 

Keith guessed he could also call Rolo a friend. Well, more like an acquaintance. It wasn’t like Pidge, where they hung out outside of work. Rolo was just a bartender who he made friendly conversation with and who kept Keith’s glass full. 

“Yeah, with ice this time?” Wow, Keith getting real fancy now. He hated how this probably looked. No. Scratch the probably. He hated how it definitely looked. Lonely guy at the bar drinking whiskey. This wasn’t some stupid ass sitcom. 

He checked his phone again, hoping that Pidge has shortened her estimated time of arrival. 

She hadn’t. 

He set his phone down again and accepted the fresh glass of whiskey that Rolo slid over to his fingers, amber liquid just barely covering the top of the large round ice-cube. He took a sip and rubbed his fingers together to get rid of the cold feeling. 

Keith was vaguely aware of a body sliding into the seat next to him, but didn’t really acknowledge it until-

“I would offer to buy you a drink but it looks like you already have one.” 

He turned and saw tan skin and sly smirk and pink cheeks. Keith smirks at his blush. Keith guessed it was either from too much alcohol or he’s nervous. Based on the way he’s fiddling with his sleeve, Keith would go with the latter. 

“Hmm guess your right.” The way Keith’s voice drops just a notch lower than his usual voice doesn’t really surprise him. Keith knows the magic his voice can work. 

Hook. 

“Maybe when you’re done with that one then.” Tan Man said, smirk still plastered on his face, fingers still fiddling with his sleeve and now tugging and unraveling a loose thread. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to pass up a free drink.” Keith hummed nice and low, leaning in slightly and lowering his voice so the Tan Man would have to lean in to hear him. 

Line. 

“Well can I get your name first?” The man leans his forearms onto the bar. 

Keith glances at his phone on the table where the screen lit up from text.

 

Pidge 

~ okay nevermind im gonna be a while. Raincheck? 

 

In normal circumstances he would be mad at her, or at the very least annoyed. But now he had a guy chatting him up so… 

“Keith.”

“Lance.” White teeth peeking behind pink lips. 

Sinker.

*  
More small talk was exchanged but after about an hour Keith is getting a little impatient. Correction: Keith’s dick was getting a little impatient. It wasn’t like what they talked about was boring. They were just feeding each other the basics. He learned that Lance was twenty nine. A real estate agent. Had a big family. Liked sparkling lemonade. 

He was in the middle of telling a story about some cousin that dared him to jump off the roof or something like that and Keith swore he was trying to pay attention but god damn. How can you when all he could see were fast moving lips. Smooth jaw. Sloping nose. Bright blue eyes. 

“-and I ended up spraining my wrist but it was totally worth it.” 

Keith blinked a few times and his surroundings came back into focus. “Sounds like you shouldn’t listen to your cousins.”

Lance chuckled and shrugged. “Eh what can you do.” 

Keith nodded, planning his next move. He should really just go for it. Just fucking ask him. 

Fuck it. 

“So, wanna head back to my place?” 

And he’s waiting for Lance’s response. For some recognition of what Keith just said, some acknowledgment. 

“You know you can say the word sex. It’s funny how people always jump around it.” 

Keith stared at him. That- is not the usual response. 

Lance continued. “We use phrases like ‘wanna get out of here?’ or ‘what are you doing after this.’ Everyone beats around the bush.”

While Keith was thoroughly confused, he got what Lance was trying to say. He just wanted someone to ask him straight out. So he leaned forward, tilting his head so he could speak right in Lance’s ear. 

“Can I take you home so we can fuck?” 

Keith could feel Lance’s cheeks heat up before he saw the deep blush. He watched his adam's apple bob up and down, and then Lance was nodding with tight lipped enthusiasm. Their tabs were quickly paid and Keith was pulling Lance along by the hand outside where the cold air made their cheeks pinker. Lance followed Keith to his bike and smirked. 

“Holy shit you have a motorcycle.” 

Keith laughed, feeling warm. “You scared?” 

Lance shook his head. “No, just realizing how badass you are. You sure you’re twenty seven?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, and handed Lance the helmet. Lance guided Keith to his own apartment, saying it was much closer. Keith could care less. The feeling of Lance pressed to his back, with arms wrapped around his stomach. It felt better than Keith could have imagined. His hand felt good in his as he pulled Lance through the door of Lance’s apartment building. It felt good when he pushed him against the walls of the elevator and licked into his mouth. It felt good when Lance’s hands slid into the back pockets of his jeans. 

Keith was eager to get things going as he mouthed at Lance’s neck, not really helping Lance as he attempted to slide the key into the lock. As soon as they were inside Keith got to work on Lance’s button up, kissing his way down his chest as he undid each one swiftly. Lance tangled shaky hands into his hair and oh god that felt good. Great, even. 

“Bedroom?” Keith asked into the skin around Lance’s hip. 

Lance nodded quickly, snatching Keith’s hand in his and tugging him down the hallway. He pushed Lance onto the bed, the other man gasping as his ass hit the mattress. Keith smirked, crawling his way over Lance, kissing and licking up his torso. Lance’s hands moved Keith’s shirt over his head, then got to work on his belt. Keith mouthed at his neck, sucking on the tan skin as Lance still tried to undo his belt. 

Lance grumbled to himself as he craned his neck to get a better look at the black leather that held Keith’s pants up. 

“Need a hand.” Keith chuckled against his neck, moving his own hands down to unbuckle it. Lance huffed a laugh. 

“Thanks.” 

“Mm hmm.” Keith hummed, moving back to his neck, moving his teeth against the mark he had been working on. 

Now Lance was shoving his pants down with purpose and making noises in the back of his throat that were driving Keith crazy. He felt long fingers on his hips, pulling him down closer to the heat and warmth of Lance’s chest. 

Lance moaned in his ear when Keith pushed his hips down. “Fuck...” 

Keith moved down again, harder this time, pulling moans out of Lance with each movement. The other man’s hands were still shaking as the smoothed over his lower back, down his ass and his thighs. Keith could tell he was being hesitant. He was eager and excited, but his breath still came out in careful puffs. 

“You good?” Keith muttered, giving him a soft, wet kiss on the neck. 

Lance nodded, pulling him closer and kissing him hard on the mouth. Like he was trying to prove something, or convince himself that he could do this. 

Keith pulled away. “Are you sure?” 

Lance chewed on his lip discreetly. “Uh yeah. It’s- It’s just that I have really done this in a while and- and I don’t know if, well, you seem to know what you’re doing and…”

Keith slowed his rambling by grazing his knuckles down his face. “We’ll take it slow then.” He wasn’t really sure where all this tenderness was coming from. Keith was usually hot and heavy and raring to go when it came to sex. 

Lance let out a sigh of relief, his hands calming themselves and pressing into Keith’s hips earnestly. “Okay, okay good.” 

Their lips smashed together again, and Keith tugged Lance’s jeans off, kissing and biting his thighs as he did. Lance pulled him back up for more and Keith got lost in it. Kissing him was just so- good. Which is a lousy description for it, but it was. It felt good. It felt right. Lance’s lips moved like the tide, where Keith’s were like fire. He was in awe of Lance’s lean body, the softness above his hip bones. He dipped down again, pressing wet kisses to the inside of his thighs. Lance trembled beneath him, whimpering and pushing his fingers into Keith's hair, pressing him down. 

Keith’s progress towards Lance’s crotch was interrupted by the quiet sound of Bohemian Rhapsody playing from Lance’s phone on the floor. 

Lanece groaned out loud. “Fuck what is he calling me at this time for?” He mumbled, Keith barely catching what he had said. Keith let out a breath as Lance’s hand removed themselves from his hair. His head felt suddenly cold, as did the rest of his body. 

Who the fuck was calling him at midnight? Keith sat back, feeling awkward as he straddled the man beneath him, both sporting hard-ons. 

Lance twisted his body and leaned off the bed to grab his phone. Keith watch the distress and concern form on Lance’s face, and wondered again who was calling him. 

“Spenc?” Lance spoke into the phone, and mouthed to Keith ‘I’m sorry!’ 

Keith shook his head, as if to say it wasn’t a problem, and sat back off of Lances legs. 

“What? I can’t hear you.” Lance sighed. A pause. His face still twisted with concern. “You’re at a what? Spencer, I can’t believe this!” Lance dragged his hand down his face. “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll be right there. Just wait outside. Okay. Yeah send me the address. Okay. Bye.” Lance tapped his phone harshly and sighed again. He looked at Keith, remembering that he was still there sitting by his feet. 

“Everything… okay?” 

“Uh, yeah- well not really. It’s um- well my son went to a party when he was supposed to be spending the night at a friends house and now he doesn’t want to be there because quote ‘bad stuff is going down’ and wants me to come get him.” Lance rambled as he swung his legs off the bed and began to put his pants back on. 

Keith thought Lance was joking, but when he proceeded to get dressed, Keith knew he wasn’t. A son? As in Lance was a dad? Who had a kid old enough to a go to a party? 

“Um uh-” Keith couldn't find it in him to form a full sentence. 

Lance looked at him after slipping on his shirt. “I’m really sorry about this. I shouldn’t have-” Lance huffed. “I get it if you don’t want to see me again because of the whole kid thing. Not many guys want to date the dad of a fifteen year old.” He stood up and pocketed his phone. The spiel sounded rehearsed and practiced, and damn if that didn’t make Keith’s chest hurt. 

Keith hated himself for not saying anything as he got dressed. He physically couldn't get his tongue or mouth to move. 

If he could just fucking say something… 

“I’ll walk you out?” Lance offered, slipping on a pair of shoes. 

Keith muttered some form of “okay” as he found his wallet and keys. He still hadn’t said anything. His mind was going a mile a minute. So if Lance was twenty nine, and his kid was fifteen, then that meant that- jesus, that’s so fucking young. 

“Again, I’m really sorry.” Lance said at the door as they both grabbed their jackets. 

“Uh- it’s fine.” Keith swallowed. He was doing the math over and over again in his head. Lance was just so fucking young… Keith felt like he was moving too slow and too fast all at the same time. Lance pulled out his phone and Keith watched him order an uber. Right. Lance’s car was probably still sitting in the bar parking lot. 

“Well, uh I’ll see you around.” Lance said, giving Keith a weak smile. 

Keith grimaced back. He still hadn’t said anything. What a fucking jerk. 

“And thanks for the drinks and whatever that was.” Lance waved his hand off to the side, gesturing to their almost-sex. 

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” 

Say something else you asshole! 

Stale silence. 

Lance sighed calmly. “Well I’m gonna go pick up my unruly child.”

“Okay.” Keith stepped towards the door. 

One last glance back. What was that look in Lance’s eyes. 

Disappointment?

Exhaustion? 

Keith wasn’t sure. Another step. Open the door. Close the door. Gone. 

 

*

Keith almost ran a red light when he realized he didn’t get Lance’s number. 

Fuck. 

 

__________________________ 

 

The next few days, Keith found himself looking for Lance. He would see a tall man with brown hair, and crane his neck to see if he could spot those bright blue eyes. Then he would scold himself for being so stupid. He had already messed things up so why even bother. Besides, Keith didn’t have the time to be in a relationship with someone who had a kid. Keith didn’t really have time to be in a relationship, period. 

On Friday night, Keith wiped down the sticky bar counter as he thought about what the hell he was going to write for his deadline on Sunday. Don’t get him wrong, he loved writing for The Drift. Many described it as Buzzfeed’s lesser known cousin. He usually had a crap ton of material stored in his brain, but this time he was drawing a blank. He ran the current issues and trends column, which usually came with it’s fair share of writing material. Apparently not all the time. 

The he wiped the counter mindlessly while a customer tried to get his attention. 

“Hey! Can I get a drink or do I have to do it myself?” The patron snapped. 

“Sorry,” Keith muttered, tossing the towel in the bin behind him. “What can I get you?” He put on a half assed smile and served the man his jack and coke. 

“Keith?” 

Keith turned to the other end of the bar and oh. Shit. 

“Lance. Uh, hi?” 

Lance was seated casually at the bar, just like the other night. The dark blue shirt he had on looked good. “Was that a question?” He teased. 

Keith huffed. “Sorry. Um, hey.” He said, a bit more confident. A bit. 

“You work here?” Lance nodded towards Keith, then up and down the length of the bar. 

“Uh yeah, second job.” Although Keith was talking, he felt like he was saying less than the other night. The air around them was stagnant. 

Lance nodded. 

Keith cleared his throat. “So uh, why are you out tonight?” Maybe if he kept up the conversation, he could fix the fact that he was a complete asshole. Also, his previous talk with himself about not starting something with Lance, or anyone, had gone on an unannounced vacation. 

“Sencer is grounded, and kinda mad at me, so I’m just meeting a friend here tonight for drinks. Which you haven't asked me about, may I add.” Lance’s smirk was shyer than before. 

A friend. Like, a date friend? Or just friend friend? 

Keith shook his head. “Sorry, what can I get you?” He had been so focused on staring at Lance, thinking that maybe if he stared long enough the other man would be able to hear Keith’s thought and everything would be okay. 

“An IPA, whatever you have works.” Another shy smile. 

Keith popped the cap off the brown bottle and poured it slowly into a chilled glass, sliding it over to those long fingers. 

Just spit it out Keith. Just suck it up. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about the other night.” 

Lance looked up after taking a sip. Keith continued. 

“I was a real asshole and I don’t know why. The whole kid thing isn’t a big deal at all, and I don’t know why I acted like it was. 

“Well it kind of is a big deal. “Lance said slowly. 

Keith ran a hand through his hair. “No that’s not what I mean! Of course it’s a big deal, it’s just not a big deal to me. Like I don’t care- wait no, that’s not what I meant.”

“I get what you’re trying to say, don’t hurt yourself.” Lance smiled at him. 

It felt like an entire mansion had been lifted off Keith’s shoulders. Damn, why had thought been bothering him so much? He never had such intense feelings about stuff like this. 

“Hey Lance! Sorry I’m late.” 

A large man walked over and sat in the stool next to Lance. His warm smile over made his size seem less intimidating. 

Lance turned to greet his friend, and Keith turned, busying himself with arranging the glasses on the shelf. He listened to the beginnings of their conversation, until it got real hushed and Keith had a small inkling that they were talking about him. 

Keith turned, only to get Lance’s friend a drink, let’s make that clear. Not to look at Lance again. 

“I’ll just have what Lance is having.” The man smiled warmly. Keith felt the urge to smile back, as he grabbed another beer and poured it into a glass. 

“Thanks man.” Hunk took a quick sip. “So you guys know each other?” 

Something in the way Hunk cautiously glanced over at Lance told Keith that he already knew that the two were already acquainted. 

Lance cleared his throat. “Uh yeah, we met at the bar the other night.” 

Keith nodded in confirmation. 

Hunk took another glance to each of them, eyes narrowing slightly. His face suddenly relaxed and he smiled. “Cool, maybe you can hang with us sometime Keith.” 

Keith let out the breath he was holding. “Uh, yeah maybe.” 

Lance gave him a tight smile, then turned to Hunk, who had begun to tell a story. Keith hesitated for a moment, before moving down the length of the bar to help another patron. 

Throughout the night he kept glancing at Lance at Hunk. Mostly Lance. His pink lips. Messy brown hair. Wide smile. Long fingers. 

Keith huffed, his bangs floating out as they hung down in his eyes. He shoved his sleeves up to his elbows. The edges were already stained with liquor. Fuck, that meant he was gonna have to do laundry. Maybe he could pay Pidge to do it for him. Or maybe he could sneak his clothes into Shiro’s and then he would just do it. No, he was twenty seven for god’s sake. He should just suck it up and do his own laundry. He should just suck it up and ask Lance out. 

Was Lance even interested anymore? Keith had apologized, but was that enough? Surely Lance didn’t want someone who wasn’t all in. And Keith was not sure if he was ready to be all in. All in meant- well it meant having a kid in the mix. A kid that was not his. A kid that was old enough to hold intelligent conversations and apparently go to parties. 

Keith looked down the bar. Lance was waving his hands around, speaking in rapid words, Hunk laughing as he did. 

Keith’s heart hurt. Human organs were not supposed to feel like this. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. It wasn’t like he hadn’t felt like this before. He had. He had for two years. He had felt it everyday, until he one day he didn’t. Until everything went to shit. 

But that’s not what he wants to be thinking about right now. He should not be thinking about his ex while he ogles Lance. 

He looked back at Lance, who was looking back at him. His thin eyebrows shot up as they met eyes. Keith saw the moment of panic in his eyes, before those blue eyes decided to soften and smile at him. 

Fuck. 

Keith was gonna walk over there, but the other bartender working with him, Ezor, stepped up to refill their orders. Keith stopped and turned around immediately. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the fuck was he doing? Why is he being so weird about this? It’s just a cute guy? Well more like insanely attractive guy. But it’s not a big deal. It probably wasn't gonna happen anyways-

“Keith! This guy’s asking for ya.” Ezor called after him, brushing past him to take Keith’s spot on the other end of the bar. 

His head snapped up to see, Lance biting his lip, giving him a tight ‘hey come over here’ kind of smile. Hunk was gone aka Keith’s buffer was gone. 

Calm down calm down calm down calm down. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Smooth and clear. 

Keith swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth. “So uh, you need the bill or-”

“My number!” Lance blurted out, and judging by his face, that was not how he had meant for it to come out. 

Keith blinked at him, pausing to give him a second try. 

Lance cleared his throat. “Uh, I mean. You didn’t get my number. After that night. So I was gonna give it to you. If you want it.” 

Keith sucked in a breath. Calm down calm down calm down. “Uh, yeah. Yeah sure.” Cool, but not too nonchalant. Keith patted himself on the back in his mind. 

He watched Lance’s chest dip, showing that he too had been holding his breath. “Okay, cool. Cool cool cool. Okay.” 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Keith chuckled, making Lance laugh. 

“Sorry, I haven’t-”

“Done this in a while. Right.” Keith nodded, trying to supress the grin attempting to surface. His cheeks were already hurting. 

Lance chuckled again. “Yeah.” 

Keith swore that smile could cure fucking cancer. 

“Uh, thanks for not you know, ignoring me or anything.” Lance said quietly. “It’s refreshing to have someone say yes.” 

Keith’s face fell. Who in their goddamn mind would say no to him? Keith had only known him for less than a few days, but he already wanted to hold on to him. All notions of warning were momentarily turned off in Keith’s mind. 

Keith just smiled and nodded, watching Lance’s shy smile grow into something hopeful. 

 

*

When Keith went to the gym the next morning, he couldn't stop grinning. This tight feeling in his cheekbones was a muscle he seldom used. It felt good, in a way that Keith had forgotten. A feeling that had drifted away. A feeling that had left him with only bitter and angry memories. It wa a good ache. 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Shiro asked when he met Keith there. 

Keith just shrugged and sat on the ground, beginning to crunch his torso forward. 

“So what’s his name?” Shiro sang, sitting down beside him. 

Keith just pointed to the headphones in his ears and continued his reps. 

 

_______________ 

 

Keith straightened his jacket for the tenth time and looked around again. He checked his phone again. And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

It was only ten minutes past six. He shouldn't be this nervous. 

Why was he so nervous? He had been on dates before. Keith had been on a lot of dates. A lot of first dates. He was a pro at first dates. But he had never really liked the guys. Not as much as- well never mind. 

And Lance was different. Lance was something new and kind and wonderful. A week ago he had talked up Lance with the intentions of sleeping with him and then never seeing him again. And now he was waiting outside a restaurant he had never been to waiting for his date to arrive. 

So Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets and used all the willpower he had to not look at his phone again. 

Just when his willpower was running out (which was only two minutes later), Lance came jogging down the sidewalk. The man was almost sprinting towards him. Keith couldn't help but laugh. 

“Oh my gosh… I am so sorry…” Lance gasped as he stopped in front of Keith. “Spencer didn’t tell me he didn’t have a ride home from tech club and so I had to go pick him up because I didn’t want him walking home alone in the dark and then when I got home I only had fifteen minutes to shower and get ready which is why my hair is still wet and then I couldn't find a parking space so I had to park like two blocks away-”

“Lance.” Keith put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s totally fine. Just breath.” 

Lance let out a big breath, his chest slowing it’s heaving motions. “I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “My life is non stop I swear.” 

“Well then you can have a well deserved break.” Keith smiled, hoping it would offer a small amount of comfort. Keith had been so distracted by Lance’s mouth moving a mile a minute, that he didn’t take in the rest of him. His dark blue shirt fit him nicely, and the light wash jeans were cuffed to show off the yellow, blue, and red striped socks. 

“I like your socks.” Wow Keith, that’s the compliment you’re going with?

Lance perked up. “Yeah?” He hiked up his jeans to display the socks even more. 

Keith snorted a laugh as Lance twisted his legs around the show every side of the socks.

“Come on, let’s go in.” Keith shook his head, still grinning. 

Lance smiled back as they walked in together. 

 

*

“- and then he falls face first into the creek and I have never run so fast in my life.” Lance waved his arms around dramatically as he told his story. Keith was afraid he was gonna knock over one of their beers. 

“Was he okay?” Keith felt bad for laughing, but Lance was too, so he figured it was okay. 

“Yeah he was fine. He’s a pretty resilient kid. Just bounces right back.” Lance smiled fondly. 

Keith felt like he was intruding on the memory that Lance was sharing. He felt like he didn’t deserve to hear it. 

“What about you?” Lance took a bite of his pasta. “What’s your family like? Any siblings? Didn’t you mention a brother?” 

Keith sipped his beer slowly. “Uh yeah I have a brother. He’s older than me.” 

Keith wasn’t as open as Lance, that much he knew. He didn’t know the kind of shit that Lance might have been through, but Keith knew his own past and he wasn’t so keen on sharing it. 

Lance just nodded. “You guys close?” 

“Yeah, yeah we’re close.” Keith sipped his beer again. He didn’t like the fact that the conversation had suddenly gone stale. He also didn’t like that it was his fault. Was it so damn hard for him to keep a conversation going? 

“Uh, tell me about your siblings.” Keith offered, attempting to remedy things. 

“Oh man that would take like forty years but I’ll give you the cliffnotes version.” Lance smiled, before launching into more stories. 

Okay. Okay, we’re good, Keith breathed. He leaned forward, pushing his finished meal out of the way to give Lance his full attention. The way Lance’s eyes lit up when he talked about his brother giving him piggyback rides to the beach, or his little sister letting him braid her hair, made Keith feel like even more of an intruder. 

“My parents are- they’re incredible.” Lance sighed. “When I came home with a five year old in the middle of my freshman year of collage, that they were paying for-” Lance looked like he might tear up. Keith was not equipped to deal with crying people. 

“They were amazing. They let me live with them again so I could figure everything out and they helped me with college stuff and babysitting so I could start taking classes again and-they were great.” He looked down at the table, attempting to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes. 

Keith panicked for a moment, trying to decide between giving him a moment, or starting up a new conversation. 

“That’s great Lance.” Keith took a chance a reached across the table to grab his hand. Lance let him, folding his fingers around Keith’s as well. 

Lance shook himself off, taking his hand away to rub quickly at his eyes. “Sorry, what about your parents?” 

Keith sucked in a breath.“Uh, I- they’re fine.” 

A lie. That was a lie. That was a huge fucking lie. Why did he just straight out lie about the fact that he has parents. Because the last Keith checked, he definitely didn’t have parents. 

Lance nodded, probably catching the idea that Keith didn’t want to talk about it. Fucking hell. 

“Well,” Lance looked around and leaned in, lowering his voice. “I’m pretty sure we are the only people under forty years old in this restaurant, so wanna chug our drinks and get out of here?” 

Keith laughed and nodded, reaching for his condensation covered glass. 

 

*

They left the restaurant after a two minute battle of who would pay. Lance insisted that he pay because he technically asked Keith out. 

Lance ended up paying. He was very persistent. 

And Lance also may have whispered something very inappropriate to distract Keith while he handed the waiter his card. 

They left the restaurant and Lance suggested walking down the street to get froyo. Keith teased him as Lance loaded his cup with toppings. 

“The toppings are the best part of froyo Keith, don’t judge me.” Lance shot back, but a smirk played at his lips as he scooped another spoonful of chocolate chips onto the already heaping pile. They chatted as they ate near a window seat, commenting on strangers walking by. When they finished, they walked down the sidewalk. As they talked some more, Lance managed to slip his hand into Keith's. 

“You’re pretty smooth, you know that?” Keith smirked up at him. 

Lance grinned. “It may have been a year since I’ve been on a date, but I’ve still got it.” 

Keith’s smirk faded, feeling awkward again. “A year huh?” 

He immediately regretted his comment. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. “Uh yeah, I get pretty busy with work and Spencer. Don’t have a lot of free time.” 

Keith nodded, his heart squeezing in his chest. He gave Lance’s hand a tug. “Well I’m glad you’ve got some time now.” 

And Keith was pretty sure he had never said anything remotely close to that to someone ever. Like, ever. Keith was not romantic in any sense. Sure he was good at getting in peoples pants, but not this mushy crap he had been dealing out all night. 

Lance gave him a blinding grin and stop them, snaking his hands around Keith’s waist. As their lips met, Keith’s heart basically exploded. Or imploded, then exploded. It felt like warmth and comfort and kindness. Not like the lust that so often filled his kisses. No, not even close to lust. It was so fucking far from lust. 

Keith pushed back eagerly, and he could feel Lance smiling. 

“Are you on your toes right now?” 

“No,” Keith scowled, flattening his feet to the pavement discreetly. 

Lance had to pull away and laugh. “Hmmkay short stuff.” 

“M’not short.” Keith pouted, kissing him harder. “It’s not my fault your legs are like, twenty years long.” 

Lance grinned again, pressing into the small of his back before pecking him a few times. “Twenty years huh? That’s pretty long.” He chuckled, leaning in closer. “Wanna know what’s longer?” 

Lacne stumbled back as Keith shoved him, ducking his head to hide the angry blush spreading across his face. 

This fucking guy. 

“Hey!” Lance laughed loudly, chasing after Keith, who had started up walking again. Their footsteps matched again, Lance slipping his hand into Keith’s again and grinning down at him. 

Fucking hell, this was too much for Keith’s heart to handle. 

 

Keith walked Lance back to his car, hands glued together and shoulders brushing each other with each stride. 

“This was fun.” Lance smiled brightly once they reached his car. 

“Yeah. Next time I’m paying though.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Next time?” 

Keith’s heart shot up into his throat. “Uh, if that’s okay?” 

Lance smile widened. “More than okay. Like, way more than okay.” 

Keith’s cheeks hurt. Had he really not smiled this much that his face actually hurt from using it so much? Jesus H. Christ. He hadn’t felt this giddy in a hot minute. More like a hot decade. He stepped forward, placing his hands on Lance’s hips and maneuvering him against the car. The smirk on Lance’s face was dangerous as Keith moved forward and pressed their lips together, moving slowly and carefully. Lance breathed into his mouth, tasting like cherries and chocolate chips and whatever else he put on top of his froyo. Keith pressed forward with his knee, slotting in between Lance’s legs. Lance whined in the back of his throat, pulling him closer and kissing him harder. 

“You are a tease, you know that.” Lance sighed, resting his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith only hummed, sucking on the tan skin under his jaw. 

“Ah, wait Keith. No marks.” Lance breathed as Keith pulled back. “I’ve got a parent teacher conference tomorrow.” 

And that would have killed the mood if Lance hadn’t pressed an impossibly soft kiss to Keith’s jaw, then to his mouth. 

“I really wish-” a peck on the cheek, “wish we could-” on the jaw, “continue this,” corner of the mouth, “but I’ve gotta get home and make sure my apartment isn’t on fire from teenage rage.” 

Keith sighed and chuckled. “Okay.” 

Part of him wanted to just push Lance into his car and fuck him in the back seat, but that would probably scare him away. This wasn’t an average Keith date. This was on a whole other level of- whatever this was. Whatever he was doing with Lance. 

“So stop getting me all hot and bothered.” Lance laughed nervously, shoving Keith away lightly. 

“Not my fault your nice to look at.” Keith smirked, diving in quickly to kiss him again. 

Another load groan. Head to shoulder. 

“Alright, well I’ll text you.” Lance lifted his head with a huff. “Goodnight.” He said shyly, and so fucking gentle. 

Fucking hell. 

“Goodnight. Drive safe.” Keith hummed, still feeling the pressure of Lance’s forehead on his shoulder. 

And even as Lance got in his car and drove away, Keith felt like he was fucking floating back to is bike. 

Fuck.


	2. A Day In The Life of a Modern Day Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a dad is hard.
> 
> NOTICE: This was edited and updated on July 28, 2018.

Chapter 2 

 

“Spencer! Psst. Wakey wakey! Speeeencceeerr!” 

A groan sounded from under the mess of blankets, as they were yanked farther over the teens head. 

“Come on kiddo, time to get up.” Lance rubbed his arm nicely before sharply ripping off the covers. 

“Dad!” Spencer groaned. 

“It’s what you get for sleeping in.” Lance sang as he sauntered back to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

He would like to say he fell asleep quickly. He would like to say that he had a hadn’t woken up from a not-so-kid-friendly dream with a certain date who will not be named. Lance felt like a teenager again, which wasn’t always a good thing, but in this case it was. It definitely was. 

Spencer padded into the kitchen, still wearing pajamas, and reached for the cereal on the top of the fridge. 

“Woah woah woah,” Lance waved his hand out. “Aren’t you gonna shower? I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you’ve gotta shower every-”

“Dad I know!” Spencer groaned as he poured a generous amount of cheerios into a bowl. “I showered last night while you were put on your date.” He smirked as he placed the box back on the fridge. 

Lance was pretty sure he did a good job of hiding his grin. Emphasis on pretty sure. 

“So did you kiss him?” 

“Spencer.” Lance huffed. 

His son giggled. “I’m just asking.” 

“Eat your cereal.” Lance took a sip of coffee, showing off complete and utter nonchalance. 

“Can you give me a ride to school?” Spencer asked with a mouthful of cheerios. 

“Yeah, of course. “Lance hummed, setting his empty mug in the sink. “I’ve got your conference this morning anyways.” 

Mornings in their apartment were often the same. Lance drinking his coffee while Spencer got ready for school around him. Lance didn’t go into work until eight or nine, and he generally didn’t do showings any earlier. So if Spencer was running late or if it was raining, Lance would give him a ride to the high school a few minutes away instead of his son’s usual mode of transportation- his skateboard. 

“Can I still take Ralph?” Spencer asked, batting his eyelashes at his dad. “I mean it has been two days, which is what you said when you took him away.” 

Lance sighed. When Spencer was little he would watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles religiously. His favorite Ninja turtle was Raphael, but he could never really pronounce it correctly. So five year old Spencer resorted to calling him Ralph. Many stuffed animals, pet fish, and now his skateboard, were named Ralph. 

“As long as you don’t get it taken away again by your teachers-”

“Yes! I promise, dad.” Spencer bolted to his father’s bedroom and emerged with his red and blue skateboard in hand. 

Lance would have liked to say that his son never got in trouble, was home by five, and spent his weekends helping their neighbor Ms. Peels put her groceries away. 

Spencer was more likely to get lunch detention for talking back to his teachers, home by eleven, and on the weekends he was usually skateboarding or holed up in his room. When he was home, Lance didn’t see that rebellious teen he had become. All he saw was the goofy boy who sang in the shower and balanced stacks of cheerios on his nose. 

Nonetheless, Lance was proud. He always did decent in school and was involved in the tech theater club. He was intelligent, but sometimes he let it take him over, where debates led to arguments which led to fights which led to “I was right, you know dad”. 

But Lance did what he could. He wasn’t a perfect dad. Far from it. And yes, he wished his son didn’t get in so many fights. Yes, he wished he focused all his energy on something other than skateboarding. 

But he loved him more than anything in this world of the next. He would do anything for his son. 

They finished their morning routines and Lance locked the door behind them. Spencer trudged ahead of him, his black khakis rolled at the ankle to show colorful socks. 

“So what am I going to hear at this conference?” Lance eyed him as they got in the car. 

“Well you might hear about how I tried to set the science textbook cart on fire, but other than that-”

Lance’s heart leapt as he jerked his head to look at his son who was- laughing. 

Jesus christ. Lance reached over and whacked his son on the shoulder. “Don't do that to me. You add ten years to my life every time you do that.” 

Spencer continued to laugh as they pulled into the parking lot. Spencer practically jumped out of the car as soon as Lance put it in park. He walked several paces ahead, and Lance let him. He knew it wasn't cool to walk with your parent through your own high school. So he walked a few paces behind his son, watching the hair by his neck curl up slightly. 

Hmm, he needed a haircut, Lance thought. 

They walked through the sets of double doors and down the hallways. It smelled like feet and bleach. Lance wrinkled his nose as he followed his son down the hallway. Whenever Lance came to the high school it was usually in the evening for performances Spencer had worked on. He wasn’t used to seeing so many students in the halls.

And he wasn’t used to so many- so many stares. Like holy shit it was like these kids had never seen a human before. 

Their eyes would flick from Spencer, then back to Lance, then back to Spencer. Then they would lean over to their friends and whisper, and snicker to each other. And Lance honestly had no idea what was going on, until-

“That your brother McClain?” A kid jeered. 

A string of laughs. 

Oh. 

Oh god. 

“Isn’t it time for you to have one of your own Spencer?” Another kid called. 

Holy shit what kind of prison yard was this? We’re kids really this mean to just shout shit at people in the hallways. 

Lance shot the students dirty looks before he and Spencer rounded the corner. Lance took longer strides to catch up to his son. 

“Spenc, hey does that happen a lot?” 

“It’s not a big deal dad.” Spencer brushed him off. “Mrs. Hansen's room his right there.” He pointed to a door with a yellow H over the window. 

“Spencer bud, I’m serious. Do they say stuff like that to you a lot?” 

“Dad, I said it’s fine.” Spencer grumbled. “I’ll see you after school.” 

Lance sighed, as his son walked off with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

It made his heart hurt more than anything. Did he get teased like that everyday? Why had Spenc never told him? Or had he told him? And Lance just didn’t listen? 

Lance rubbed his face with is hands and opened the door slowly, peeking into the classroom. A woman that looked to be in her mid forties sat behind the desk, her fingers tapping quickly at the keys on her laptop. 

He didn’t know why he felt so nervous all of sudden, but he took a breath to calm himself before walking in. 

“Ah, Mr. McClain, nice to meet you.” The woman rolled back her chair to stand up and shake his hand. 

Oh god his hand was sweaty but oh well. 

He shook her hand and sat in the chair in front of her desk. He felt like he was at an interview. This was just a meeting to talk about Spencer. The email his teacher had sent Lance was very ominous, and honestly he was preparing himself to hear the worst. 

“So,” she laced her fingers together, “how do you feel Spencer's first semester is going?” 

Wow, she’s just jumping right into it. He doesn’t even know her name! What is he supposed to call her? He lets his eyes quickly scan the room to hopefully find- ah! In the top right corner of the whiteboard, ‘Mrs. Hansen’ is printed in neat cursive. 

“Uh, it’s been okay, I think.” Lance started slowly, wondering if that was the answer she was looking for. 

She hummed and nodded. “Yes, well academically, he is doing fine.”

A long pause, as her eyes search the ceiling, like the words she needed were on a teleprompter above them. 

She took a breath, finally speaking and Lance let out the one he was holding as well. 

“Spencer has a bit of a rebellious streak. I’m sure you’re aware of it.” 

Lance stayed quiet and nodded, because yes he was aware. He’s Spencer’s parent. Spencer is his child. Yes, he is aware. 

“And I would like to discuss with you on how we can correct is behaviour.” 

Okay, jesus, he’s a kid not an animal. 

“Okay…” Lance could feel his chest starting to boil over. God, was this lady trying to getting him all riled up? Why was her chair so much higher than his?

“Is there anything going on at home that may be- influencing his behaviour?” She eyed him carefully. Lance had never met this woman before and he was sure she was doing some math in her head. Because now that he’d seen how the age difference had affected Spencer, it was all he could think about. 

“No, I don’t think so.” But now he was unsure. What if this is a bigger deal than Lance thought it was? 

“Is there a mother in the household?” She asked, refolding her manicured hands together. 

“No. Is that a problem?” 

Woah there Lance, chill out. Calm down. 

“No, of course not.” She took a breath again. Pondering, mouth slightly open and poised, prepared to say her next sentence but not quite ready… 

“Have you ever considered taking spencer to see a specialist?”

A specialist? Like, like a-

“A therapist?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. “Many high school students do suffer with mental illness and anger-”

She began a whole spiel but Lance wasn’t listening anymore. He had been in this room for 2 seconds and here she was saying right out of the gate that his son needed to see a therapist. And as she talked, Lance started to hear his life. His whole shitty highschool and college experience. Where everything had gone by in a haze. And if she really thought that Spencer needed help, then- then how did Lance not notice? How the fuck had he not seen it? How had his homeroom teacher seen it, and not his own father. Obviously he had missed out on something, because now she was offering therapist recommendations.

“-be happy to recommend some to you.” 

Lance blinked at her and closed his mouth. “Uh, yeah, that- that would be good.” 

She began to write something down, eyes flicking from her laptop and down to where she was writing. 

So she must have pulled up a list before he got here. 

“As troubling as it is to hear about your own child,” she started, “it is common among students his age. Unfortunately.” She tagged onto the end, to reiterate that she was indeed sad about what has been going on Lance’s sons life. She could have fooled him. 

And- and Lance’s throat felt tight as he took the paper she handed him. 

“Please email me if you have any questions.” She smiled tightly and stood up, signaling for him to- oh she wants him to leave. 

He was literally there for five minutes. 

He said some form of thanks and shook her hand. When he walked down the halls he saw some students sitting in the halls working on assignments and scrolling on their phones. 

Fuck. Fucking hell. Could he even- could he even remember the names of Spencer’s friends? He knew Andy, because they came over a lot. And he skated with James. Was there anyone else? 

Lance drove to work with a blurriness in front of his eyes. He called his clients and began telling them about the wrong house and confused them even more. He messed up the fliers he sent to the copiers and now he had fifty of them with the wrong square footage on it. Spencer had taken up the entirety of his mind. How inattentive do you have to be to miss the fact that your own child is depressed. Or whatever is going on. 

Fuckin hell. 

He drove home in the same blurry stupor and saw that Spencer wasn’t home yet. That wasn’t unusual. Or maybe it was and Lance had just labeled it as usual when it was actually unusual… but it was monday right? So he had tech club today. Okay, that was normal. 

He opened up the fridge and found it fairly bare. He would go grocery shopping tomorrow. Didn’t he just go shopping? He tended to forget how much Spencer ate these days. He seemed to be forgetting and missing a lot of things… He sighed and decided it was a chinese food kind of night. He pulled out their stack of take-out menus and filtered through to find the chinese food place. He finished calling in the order as Spencer walked in the door. 

“Hey Spenc.” Lance called from the kitchen, wiping his palms on his pants. 

“Hey dad.” Spencer set is backpack on the table and hopped up on the counter. “Takeout tonight?” He asked, looking down at the menu on the counter. 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go grocery shopping tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Spencer said as he started to walk out of the kitchen. 

“Wait Spenc, I wanna talk with you a sec.” 

Spencer turned on his heels. “Did Hansen talk shit about me?” 

“First off, language. Second, just sit down bud.” 

His son eyed him for a second, but sank down into the wobbly kitchen chair. 

Lance didn’t really want to talk about this. He wanted to go crawl in his bed and put on some music. Maybe Keith could come over and- no. Focus Lance. Just talk to him. 

“Mrs. Hansen told me you’ve been doing some good work in school, and I’m proud of you.” There you go Lance, start with the positive stuff. 

“But she said you’ve been a bit disruptive in class, and getting in arguments with other students?” 

Spencer looked down at his hands, his jaw set firmly. “It’s only cause they say stupid shit- I mean stuff.” 

“What are they saying?” Lance took a quiet breath. 

Spencer’s eyes stayed down. “Just- stuff. Like- I don’t know.” He shrugged. 

Lance licked his lips. “Spenc.” He watched his son swallow. 

“They just- they say stuff about you and me and- and it’s not a big deal but I just can’t let it go sometimes and yeah,” Spencer shrugged again. 

Lance bit his lip again. His chest hurt and his throat burned. These kids, did they really have nothing better to do?

“Is that it?” 

Spencer shrugged again. Lance watched him fiddle with the hem of his shirt. 

“Buddy, if there’s anything going on or-”

“I’m fine dad, alright?” He snapped, hands gripping his knees. 

“Spencer, I- I know our situation isn’t exactly the norm but-”

“Yeah dad I know it’s not.” Spencer grumbled. “They tell me all the time! I’m so freaking tired of all the ‘Hey Spencer it’s about time to have a kid of your own right?’ or ‘Isn’t it crazy that your dad got laid when he was younger than you?’ It’s disgusting dad, and I’m sick of it.” 

Lance used all his willpower to not start crying. Because now Spencer was crying and he couldn’t cry when his son was crying. But goddammit. He was the reason Spencer was crying. He was the reason that Spencer got teased and harassed at school. Lance had caused this. 

“Spenc, I’m so sorry.” Lance shook his head, because what was he supposed to say? What the fuck was he supposed to say? 

“I wish you didn’t have to come into the world like that, in-in that circumstance. But- hey.” Lance brushed a tear from his son’s cheek. “I wouldn’t change anything about it. Because if something had gone differently, then I wouldn’t get to be here with you. I wouldn’t get to be your dad.”

Hot tears spilled out of his eyes. 

So much for not crying. He came from a family of criers so it was kind of inevitable. From a family that said it was okay to have emotions. It meant you cared. It meant you were human. 

Lance pulled Spencer in for hug. He felt hands clutch the back of his shirt and it pulled another swell of tears from Lance eyes. 

“Why do I feel so broken dad?” 

Lance almost felt his heart crack as he heard those muffled words against his chest. Lance hugged him closer, wanting to heal him with hugs alone. Wanting to pull out all the hurt with his hands. Even if that meant carrying the burden himself. Because he knew what this felt like. Lance knew what that hollow emptiness felt like. He knew what broken felt like. 

Spencer shook in his arms, hiccuping sob as Lance carded his fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t want to feel like this.” Spencer hugged him tighter, clinging to him. 

“I know buddy, I know.” 

Cause Lance did. He really did. 

*

They end up on the couch with their chinese food, watching Friends re-runs. Both with puffy eyes and sniffly noses.

And Lance’s mind running a mile an hour. Cause how do you- how do you do this? How did his mom do it. The last things he wanted was for Spencer to hurt. And if he had to hurt for him, then he would do it. He would take on all his hurting a hundred times over. If only that was possible.

_______________________

 

“Are you okay?” Keith muttered against Lance’s lips.

They were on another date. Keith actually had to steal Lance’s wallet so he could pay this time. Lance got his wallet back once they were out of the restaurant, after a lot of teasing and poking begging and poking Keith in the sides until he gave in. And now they were currently parked at a playground making out in the back seat like a couple of high schoolers.

Lance watched concern melt onto Keith’s face.

“You- you seem a little distant tonight?”

And Lance liked that Keith told it how it was. He needed that. For someone to call him out and get him to talk. Even if he didn’t want to.

Keith let his hands drop down to Lance waist, he sat back a little on Lance’s lap where he was currently straddling the other man.

Lance sighed and dropped his head onto Keith’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I- I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

Keith pursed his lips and moved off of Lance’s lap, which made Lance feel guilty.

“What’s up?” Keith still had his ankles crossed over Lance’s.

Lance fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “It’d just- Spencer isn’t doing to well. And kids make fun of him at school be-because of me and I can’t do anything about it.”

Keith didn’t say anything, just tilted his head slightly.

“And, I don’t really know what to do. I- feel like I’ve done something wrong.” Lance shook his head.

Keith’s hand slid to Lance’s thigh. “It sounds like you love him a lot, which means that you’re probably doing something right.”

Lance huffed. He really didn’t want to be doing this on a date. He just wanted to have a night off and have a good time and make out with the really beautiful man sitting next to him. “Keith I- I shouldn’t-” Lance shook his head.

“Shouldn’t what?” Keith’s eyebrows knit together.

“Bother you with all my shit. Makes for a pretty boring date.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance. I’m not emotionless. And you aren’t either. You can talk, if you want, and I’ll be here to listen.”

Lance let out a breath because his throat was getting tight and he really didn’t want to cry in front of Keith.

“But just a warning, I don’t give very good advice.” Keith chuckled, then he moved in a bit closer, his voice low and rough. “But I am very good at cheering people up.”

Lance snorted and blushed like crazy. “Keith!”

Keith smirked, his eyes softening. “So you wanna talk about it?”

Lance looked at him again. Those deep blue eyes, pouring into him with concern. Lance didn’t want that shit. He didn’t want that look to be on Keith’s face. A face like his didn’t deserve a look like that on it.

“No.”

“No?”

“J-just not now.” Lance surged forward and captured Keith’s lips, the other man gasping in surprise.

“Lance, are mhph you.. sure” Keith mumbled in between kisses.

“Yeah.” Lance kissed him harder, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth. He just needed a moment to calm down. A moment to be distracted. A moment to forget all the shit going on. 

And soon Keith was back on Lance’s lap, hands sliding up and down his torso.

“You… were.. Right..” Lance pressed his palms into the small of Keith’s back.

“Right about what?”

“Making people feel hmm… feel better.” Lance gasped as Keith moved his hips into him.

“Hmm I told you.”

He could feel Keith’s smirk against his lips. Hands pressed closer and lips moved more and more and god that felt good. And- and Lance couldn't really believe it. He couldn’t believe that he was making out with Keith and he couldn’t believe Keith wanted to make out with him.

So Lance kissed the hell out of that man. He kissed him like it was his job. And when Keith attached his lips to Lance’s neck damn that felt good.

“Am I allowed to give you a hickey now?” Keith’s breath was hot and his hands were placed firmly on his hips.

“Just, just low enough I can cover it.” Lance was breathing really hard.

“Hm but that’s not the point.” Keith pouted his bottom lip out but still moved down and unbuttoning Lance’s denim shirt. He sucked on a spot just below his collar bone, biting unrelentlessly.

“Ah fuck Keith,” Lance breathed, moving his hands down to Keith’s ass.

Keith hummed in the back of his throat and Lance could feel it on his neck. In his chest, in his- well his dick. “Keith oh god.”

Keith was grinding his hips down and Lance’s jeans were starting to feel really tight.

“Can I suck you off?” Keith came up to look Lance in the eye and holy shit. His eyes were lidded and his lips were pink and his cheeks were flushed and damn if that wasn’t really, really sexy.

“Uh huh,” was all Lance could manage as Keith quickly got to work with his jeans.

Then he was sliding down to the floor of the car and pushing Lance’s jeans down and then his briefs and then oh my god oh my god oh my god…

And Lance couldn’t remember the last time someone sucked him off but he could guarantee they weren't as good as Keith. Lance ran a hand through Keith’s thick hair as he moved his tongue faster and faster and holy shit holy shit-

“Holy shit fuck Keith I’m close-” he breathed as the heat began to pool in his gut and fuck he was getting there and- and-

“Fuck!” Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s shoulders as he came and he looked down at him and-

“Woah.”

Yeah Keith swallowed that shit. And that- that was really fucking hot. 

Keith wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking up at him. “You good?”

Lance shook his head. “Nope. No I think I’m dead. You’ve killed me.”

Keith chuckled and kissed Lance’s thighs lightly before hiking up Lance briefs and pants, buttoning them carefully. “I think you’ll be okay.”

Lance smiled softly as Keith came up to cuddle into his side.

“Want me to get you off?” Lance said weakly, as he was still trying to calm his breath down, enjoying his afterglow and the way Keith was nuzzling his neck.

“Hmm maybe next time.”

“Next time?” Lance couldn’t help but smirk, remembering their conversation during their last date.

“Only if you want to.”

“Definitely.”

And Lance was good. Maybe not overall, but in that moment, right there in the backseat of his car with Keith pressed into his side, he was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write from Lance's point of view often, so what did you think? I love reading all your comments and appreciate all the kudos <3


	3. Comfort Zones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is out of his comfort zone and so is his mind.

Sixteen. Thats how many times his coworker had tried to start a conversation. Keith was already behind on writing his article for the site and now his coworker is trying to tell him about the date he went on last night.

“She was just so incredible man, like I can’t even describe it.”

Keith sighed loudly, hoping that Scott would take the hint and stop talking to him. He dipped his head lower and willed his fingers to type. It wasn’t working very well. Ever since the floor was rearranged, he had been stuck with Scott. Keith had been writing for this company for almost two and a half years and he felt like he should have some sort of say in who he sits by. It felt like highschool seating charts all over again.

“Hey Keith?”

Oh for the love of- “What?!” Keith whipped around and instead of Scott tapping him on the shoulder it was Maren, the Youtube channel advisor.

Her eyebrows were raised as she reared back at Keith’s outburst.

“God, sorry Maren I didn’t-”

“It’s no problem Keith.” She shook her head and smiled. “Long day?” Her eyes flicked towards Scott.

“You could say that.” Keith huffed, tightening his ponytail.

“Well can I steal you away for a second to talk?”

Keith sighed and closed his laptop. “Oh yes please.”

She chuckled and they walked to her desk space on the other side of the floor. The Drift occupied two floors of open office space. Desks were arranged haphazardly, with a few closed off rooms in the corners for meetings. Most were plugged into headphones, working on articles or layout or scripts for videos. Others talked with each other, collaborating on ideas. Keith liked his job. He really did. But he wasn’t always keen on the ‘working as a team’ part. Sure he did it when he needed to and the job always got done, but he much preferred sticking to his own agenda and his own ideas. 

Maren sat in her red spinny chair and Keith leaned his backside against her desk.

“So,” she clapped her hands together. “You can say no, but I really hope you don’t.” She started off slowly.

Keith didn’t like where this was going. He could feel his face slowly forming into a scowl.

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to be on a episode of Out And About?”

Keith’s scowl reached full form.

Out And About was The Drifts’ LGBTQ+ segment of their youtube channel. Which meant a camera trained on his face for 6-8 minutes and being asked questions and having to actually answer those questions.

“Maren I-”

“I know you said you never wanted to be in any of the videos, but I think it’s time.” She looked at him expectantly.

She thinks it’s time? It’s not like he needs to do this to be complete. People will think he’s boring anyways. And Keith hated getting his picture taken. Video. Audio. Anything. The only thing he was fine with was words. Just anonymous words. He didn’t even use his real name for his articles. The only name under his writings was “Red”.

And Keith would really like it to stay like that.

“Keith please?” Maren grinned up at him.

Keith had known her for two years and she was very persistent. And nice. And sweet. And thoughtful. And all that combined was the ultimate ‘make you feel guilty with my sweetness’ package.

“I’ll think about it.” Keith sighed, pushing off the desk with his hands.

“Okay!” She grinned harder and began to text someone on her phone excitedly.

“That’s not a yes!” He called back as he traveled to his desk. 

She waved a ‘yeah sure’ hand at him as she continued to type.

Keith sat at his desk and was greeted with Scotts voice filling the silence of his window spot. He slipped his headphones over his ears, and continued to work, hoping Maren would forget she even asked him. He knew that the segment was important. He knew that seeing a diverse set of people on the segment was important. He knew that. But that didn’t mean he wanted to be one of those people.

Another tap on his shoulder. God Keith was actually gonna murder someone today. He turned around with tight lips, only to see Pidge smirking at him. He let his face relax.

“Geez who spit in your coffee today?” She leaned against the wall and fiddled with a stack of post-it notes from his desk.

“The universe.” He grumbled, slumping down in his chair. “You just here to mess up my stuff?” He tried to pluck the yellow post-its from her hands, but she held it high by her face.

She laughed at him and fluttered the stack against her cheek. “You think so little of me,” she sneered playfully. “And I wanted to see if you wanted to go get lunch?”

“Only if you buy.” He smirked.

“Ha ha very funny. I think we’ve forgotten who actually gets the better salary.”

Keith laughed again. He had met Pidge when she first started working as an intern a year ago. Now she was an employee of the company, working on coding for the website. Keith was always confused on why he made more than Pidge, but seniority and crap so what can you do. Hanging out with Pidge is simple and nice and not complicated. They had formed a friendship through late nights watching Ghost Adventures and playful banter. She’s one of the only constants in Keith’s life and he’s glad he’s kept it that way.

They walked across the street to the thai place that Keith went to way too many times during the week. 

“So how’s the boyfriend?” Pidge smirked as she sipped her soda. Soft pop music played from the speakers above them and a fish tank gurgled quietly by the front door. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “He’s good.”

“You guys do it yet?”

“Oh my god Pidge we’re about to eat.”

“That wasn’t a no,” she sang. 

Keith covered his face with his hands. This, this was something he wasn't very good at talking about. Pidge had a way of making fun of him while simultaneously encouraging him. He never questioned her ways of maintaining their relationship. He would only confuse himself. 

“We- we’ve done stuff.”

“But not The Stuff.” She wadded up her straw wrapper into a ball, rolling it between her fingers.

“Yeah, yeah. But it’s not really a big deal. He’s busy and you know there’s-”

“The child.” She said it like it was the name of a curse. She flicked her eyebrows up and down and they dance behind her glasses. 

“He’s not a demon Pidge, geez.” Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s just- a-”

What was it? Spencer wasn’t a problem. It was just a very different situation from what he’s used to. Keith was sure that Lance has had troubles in relationships because of the fact that he’s a dad. Keith really didn’t want to be on the list of assholes who would dump Lance because of it. He wasn’t going to. That was stupid. Because Lance was great. He was almost perfect. So perfect it kinda scared Keith. He was just scared that he was gonna mess this up and if he liked Lance this much, than what would things be like if their relationship became more serious? Would that make him a parent too? Or parent figure? Keith knew that he would probably be the worst parent in the world. He could barely make decisions for himself much less help a teenager make choices.

“Keith? You’re thinking really loudly.” Pidge poked him with he butt of her fork.

He blinked at her. “Sorry, just-”

“Overthinking things? Yeah I figured.” She leaned on the table. “Don’t think about the fact that you may or may not become this kids future parent. Just focus on you and the guy and the rest will come naturally. Just don’t freak him out. That’s probably the last thing he needs.”

Their food came and Keith silently thanked whatever god was out there that he had a friend like Pidge.

____________

 

Lance - oh my gosh im gonna throw my son out the window

Keith - first off, dont do that. Second, what did he do?

Lance - he’s been in the shower for like thirty minutes! I have to show a house in an hour!

Keith - well he is a teenage boy…

Lance - NO NNo no no nope stop that I dont need to think about that shit

 

Keith laughed from his spot on the couch. He had submitted his article a few minutes ago and he felt a hundred times better. That and the fact that Lance texted him literally all the time. He texted him good morning and good night, along with the occasional good afternoon. Whenever Keith got a text he usually only expected either a random fact from Pidge or Shiro checking in. So Lance’s texts were like jumping into a cold pool, making your heart race and waking you up.

 

Keith - have you made any progress with him?

Lance - i started to look at therapists, but i haven't told him i am

Lance - i just dont want to force him to do it because i dont even know how serious it is

Lance - and i dont want to like ruin anything between us because he’s already started to become distant with me since the conference i had with his teacher

 

Keith watched as the string texts came in and his eyebrows knit together as he read through them. Lance must be really worried and stressed about all this. Even though they had only been out a couple times, Keith could tell that Lance was a worrier. Guess they both had that in common.

 

Keith - I wouldn’t worry so much about it. Everything will work out, youre a great dad.

Lance - fjghkhskghfk why are u so sweet ??!!

 

Keith laughed out loud again. The image of Lance squealing, covering his face with a pillow popped into his mind. Then he remembered that Lance is a 29 year old man with a job and a teenager.  
Nah, he could still picture Lance doing that.

 

Keith - I hope your showing goes well.

Lance - thank you! <3

Lance - are you freaking out rn. Don’t freak out. I can retract the heart if you need me too… 

 

Keith laughed, burying his face in his couch pillows. Lance was actually gonna kill him. He really was.

 

____________________

 

Keith hummed against Lance’s mouth as he pressed him against the wall outside Lance’s apartment. He loved the feeling of those long fingers tangled in his hair, the other placed firmly on his hip. This time Keith had taken Lance to the riverside and they had walked along the boardwalk as the sun set beneath the slow moving water. Lance had kept his hand in Keith’s pocket the entire time. Lance had only let go of Keiths hand once so they could have a rock throwing competition. Lance insisted that he won. Keith didn’t really. He just liked the wide smile that covered Lance’s face when he watched the rock plop into the river.

“Hmm I should probably...hmm… probably go.” Lance breathed between kisses.

“No thanks.” Keith kissed him hard, keeping him pinned against the wall.

Lance giggled as Keith traveled down to kiss his neck. He smirked against his skin as he felt Lance laugh, hands still combing through his hair. “Stop squirming.” Keith mumbled.

“Sorry.” Lance laughed. “It just tickles.”

Keith moved away from his neck and back to his lips.

“Oh god I wish I could take you inside.” Lance groaned, plopping his head onto Keith’s shoulder.

“Hmm, wouldn’t want to scar Spencer.”

“Oh my god.” Lance giggled. “Don’t even put that image in my mind.”

Keith laughed and kissed him softer, slower, more careful. Because if anyone deserve this, it was Lance. If anyone should be loved it should be Lance.

“Dad is that you- oh.” 

Keith had never moved so fast in his life. In a second he was off Lance and back against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. He tried to casually wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

“Spenc! Hey, yeah uh I was just- uh just about to come in.” Lance’s eyes flit back and forth between Keith and Spencer, who had a wide expression on his face.

“This the guy?” The teens face melted into a smirk.

Lance sighed. “No no no no no nope no we aren’t doing this tonight. You should be in bed.” Lance put his hands up, ushering his son back into the apartment.

“What!” Spencer fought against his dad, laughing. “You’re not gonna kiss him goodbye.”

“Bed! Now!” Lance scolded him, but he’s smiling.

Keith watched this with a deep blush, hoping that the wall would swallow him up.

Lance closed the door, pressing his back against it. “Sorry about that.”

Keith shook his head. “Uh, no it’s fine.”

Lance chuckled again. “I- I do want you guys to meet. Just a bit more... formally.”

Keith nodded, even though the thought of it was gonna make his heart explode. Meeting his boyfriends kid. His child. His possible future- no, no too soon to think about that. Way too soon. Remember, you weren't gonna think about that Keith.

“You should take his advice though.” Keith said slowly, attempting to redirect his thoughts into something that wasn’t the possibility of parenthood.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “And what is that?”

“Kissing me goodbye?” Keith pushed himself off the wall, taking a step towards Lance.

Lance smirked. “Hmm, I guess you’re right.”

Lance placed both his hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. “Goodnight Keith.”

“G’night.” Keith smiled as he watched Lance slip into his apartment, not before hearing him shout, “Why aren't you in bed?!”

Keith laughed all the way to his bike.

 

_______________

 

Keith chewed on his lip as he walked down the hallway. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He had thought for a moment that he had been possessed by something and it made him say yes.

“Stop freaking out Keith.” Maren patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m not freaking out,” He grumbled, adjusting his shirt for the hundredth time.

In front of him was a small set with two chairs and a camera set up on a tripod. God, he couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Do I get a raise for this?”

Maren chuckled- Keith took that as a no- and walked off, not before giving him another pat on the back. What was with her and the patting? Was that some kind of reassurance tactic?

 

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his dark jeans and gave himself a pep talk in his head. Okay Keith, you’re a twenty seven year old man and you’ve been working here for over two years you’ve been bound to do this so just suck it up and don’t overthink it just talk like a normal person and try and forget the fact that this video is going to be watch by thousands of people just-

“Ready Keith?”

He’s startled by a hand patting him on the back.

More fucking pats on the back.

Danny, the host of the show, was placing their hand on his back and smiling at Keith. Their smile was wide and comforting, and for a moment it eased Keith’s nerves.

“Yeah, uh yeah.” He nodded, tightening his ponytail.

“Cool! Don’t be nervous man, just be yourself.” Danny went to sit on the stool. “Now when I introduce you, just come sit down and then we’ll get started.”

Simple. Very simple. Just a few questions. A few incredibly personal questions. No big deal.

He heard the filmer call out that the camera is rolling and Danny began their intro.

“... And now for today’s guest, one of The Drift’s very own, Keith!”

They gestured to the side and Keith took a breath before going to sit down beside Danny.

“So Keith, what do you do here. For work that is.” They laughed to themself.

Keith allowed himself to smile too. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

____________

Lance - WTF ARE YOU ON YOUTUBE WHAT HOW WHEN WHERE WHY

 

Keith stared at his phone in the middle of the bread aisle at the grocery store. The video must be up, he thought. He had told himself that he wouldn't watch the video. He knew he would pick himself apart about everything he said. So he thought it best that he just didn’t even watch it.

 

Keith - uh yeah, it was just for work.

Lance - THIS THING HAS SO MANY VIEWS YOU’RE LIKE FAMOUS

Lance - I’ve got a famous boyfriend ;)

 

Keith’s chest tightened every time he heard the words ‘boyfriend.’ He figure it was a good thing.

 

Keith - im not famous. Danny is the interesting one

Lance - no! Keith it was so good! You’re so funny and cute and honest. Like, wow.

 

Keith’s grip on his phone tightened. He was sure his face was an embarrassing shade of red. How could Lance think he was funny? Keith swore he had the personality of a rock.

 

Lance - i hope your lack of response is a… good thing…?

Keith - it is

Lance - oh good <3

 

Jesus christ.

 

Lance - hey you wanna get dinner tonight?

Keith - yeah sure :)

Lance - cool, I’ll pick you up? 7?

Keith - sounds good

Lance - Yay! <3

 

Keith smiled, but that nagging voice in the back of his head took over. What if he realizes that you’re not actually funny? What if you let your temper loose? What if Lance realizes that you wouldn't make a good dad? What if Spencer doesn’t like you? 

What if…

What if…

What if?

*

Lance spent the first portion of the night gushing over Keith’s appearance on the Drifts youtube channel. Keith’s face felt hot and he drank his entire glass of water in the first ten minutes. 

“Oh my god Lance.” Keith covered his face again.

Lance chuckled. “Sorry, I’m just excited for you.”

“Well enjoy it while it lasts cause I’m never doing that again.” Keith mumbled, sipping his water again.

“What?” Lance leaned forward. “But Keith you did so good! You should totally do it again, I mean what an awesome opportunity-”

“I get it Lance. Can we stop talking about it?” Keith snapped. He knew he fucked up as soon as he saw Lance’s face fall. Keith took a breath, trying to calm himself down. “Sorry, Lance I’m just- sorry.” He mumbled. He was gonna mess this up, wasn’t he.

Lance shook his head, smiling gently. “It’s fine. I was pushing too hard.” 

Keith watched Lance work to maintain an acceptable facial expression. 

God, this man had patience. 

Lance quickly dove into a different conversation, and Keith was grateful. He hated that he had made an awkward spot in their date. This was supposed to be good. This was supposed to normal. This wasn’t supposed to end up like his last relationship. It wasn’t supposed to end in explosions and purposely thrown shoes and remotes. And it wasn’t supposed to be Keith’s fault. Lance didn’t need that. He didn’t need Keith’s unruly temper. He didn’t need Keith’s unstable lifestyle. 

He didn’t need that shit.

*

The date ended like it usually did, with Lance against a wall and both of them aching to pull the other into the apartment and continue the kissing while they undressed.

Lance pulled away, breathless, and tucked a piece of hair behind Keith’s hair. “I feel like this is my fault.”

Keith blinked at him. “What’s your fault?”

Lance huffed, still leaning into Keith. “You know, not being able to spend the night and stuff.”

“Lance it’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is.”

Keith took his face in his hands in kissed him long and firm. “We’ll get there. And when we do,” he leaned in beside his ear, brushing his lips over the soft skin, “it’s gonna be so fucking good.”

Lance giggled, and let Keith nip at his ear before moving back. “If I stay any longer I’m not gonna be able to leave.”

“Hmm okay.” Keith smiled, glad that the he hadn’t completely ruined the evening.

“Goodnight.” Lance accented it with a one more kiss.

“Goodnight Lance.”

Keith slipped into his apartment and leaned against the back door, sighing softly.

Don’t fucking screw this up Keith.

Don’t you dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come bother me @TheoreticalMindGames on tumblr. I'm bored 130% of the time.


	4. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family time and boyfriend time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big ole apology for how terribly long this took to publish. And it's a shorter chapter. Which I also apologize for. there's kind of a dip in the story right now, and it was kind of hard to tell what I wanted to tell through Lance's perspective? Does that make sense? No? That's fine. 
> 
> Well, enjoy! 
> 
> <3 Jay

Chapter 4

Lance came home to the sounds of yelling.

“Woah woah!” He shouted over the noise of two boys playing video games on the tv. “Turn that down and stop yelling!” He tossed his satchel on the counter, huffing as Spencer searched for the remote.

“Sorry.” His son grumbled as he pulled the remote from the depths of the couch cushions and turned the volume down. The other teen on the couch shyly set their controller down,

“Hey Andy.” Lance greeted the messy haired kid that sat next to Spencer. “You guys not have tech club today or something?”

“It was cancelled because Mr. Preechum forgot and left the school.” Andy giggled to themself. 

“He’s not old enough to start forgetting things.” Spencer laughed, hopping up from the couch and making his way to the pantry. Lance stuck out his arm to stop him.

“Have you already had a snack since you’ve been home?” Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

Spencer glared. “But I’m hungry.” He whined playfully.

Lance grinned dramatically. “Oh, well then I’ll make dinner.”

Spencer huffed, and Lance could hear Andy giggle in the other room.

“You’re welcome to stay for dinner Andy, if you’d like.” Lance called from the kitchen, as he pulled out the chicken he had been thawing in the sink.

“Thanks, but my parents want me home soon.” They smiled politely.

Andy was Lance’s favorite friend of Spencer's. They were always so kind and Lance felt they were a good influence on Spencer. He could hear his son sigh quietly at Andy’s response.

“Maybe another night then.” Spencer shrugged, traveling back to the couch.

 

The two teens continued to play their game at a lower volume while Lance cooked dinner, stirring in peppers with the chicken. Eventually, Andy announced that they had to leave. Spencer walked them to the door, which was really only a few strides away from the couch, and said goodbye. Lance smiled at the exchange. He was glad that Spencer has some close friends he trusted. It made the whole parenting thing a fraction easier. His phone chirped on the counter as he covered the pot on the stove.

 

From: Lisa

Lisa - hey I’m nearby can I stop by?

Lance - how convenient that you are “nearby” right when I’m cooking dinner

Lisa - I have salsa

Lance - door’s unlocked help yourself come on in

 

Lance grinned as he set his phone down. “Spenc, Aunt Lisa is dropping by.”

Spencer fist pumped the air. “Yes! Is she staying for dinner?” He hoisted himself up on the counter opposite where Lance was standing.

“Probably.” Lance hummed, smirking. It wasn’t uncommon for his sister to stop by around dinner time to eat and complain about her lack of a boyfriend and her job.

There was a silence for a moment, as the chicken and vegetables sizzled in the pan and Spencer scrolled through his phone. Lance knew he needed to talk to Spencer about what his teacher had told him, but he was terrified.

“So Spenc I wanted-”

Lance was cut off by the sound of three quick knocks at the door.

“I got it!” Spencer spun around on the counter and hopped down with a dull thud.

Lance groaned internally. Maybe he could talk to Lisa about it.

“How’s my favorite nephew?”

Lisa was a practically as tall as Lance, having gotten her height from their father, and her personality matched it. When they were younger, it was usually a hit or miss on whether or not Lance and Lisa got along. Being a twin had been a pain in Lance’s ass. Up until they were twelve they had shared a room. Once their older brother had moved out, Lance got to have his own room. It made jacking off a hundred times easier. 

Now they were both old and he was a father and she was an aunt. It made him happy to see that he still got along with… most of his siblings. It made him even happier to know that they loved their nephew.

“Hello little brother.” Lisa strolled into the kitchen, her arms till tucked around Spencer.

Lance gave her a glare. “Two minutes Lisa. Two minutes.” Lance flashed a two fingers in her face fervently. 

Lisa snickered. “And I will hold that over your head till the day I die.” 

Spencer hopped back up on the counter as Lisa tucked the tub of salsa she brought into the fridge and stepped up to the stove to see what Lance was cooking. 

“But seriously bro, thanks for dinner.” She hip bumped him before dipping her fingers into the pan to grab a green pepper. 

Lance smacked her in the arm with the butt of the spoon. “Stop stealing food. Abuelita is rolling in her grave right now.” 

Lisa rolled her eyes and stole another pepper. 

His relationship with his sister resembled wine- meaning it had gotten better with age. Dealing with a twin sister while going through puberty was definitely not always the best. Lance felt bad that his mother had to deal with the two of them. But now he relied on Lisa. He didn’t despise her like he used to and was glad he saw her more often. 

Spencer had disappeared, saying something about last minute homework, and Lisa had already raided Lance’s fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. 

“So, how’s my little brother really doing?” Lisa sipped her juice and set the glass on the counter. “You look tired.” 

Lance’s stirring slowed. He was an open book when it came to his sister. Probably some twin telepathy shit. Lance covered the pan with a lid and watched the glass quickly fog up. 

“I’m fine Lis,” He shrugged, and busied himself with washing his hands. 

He heard her snort- the kind that was usually accompanied with an extreme eye roll. Lance turned around to catch the tail end of it. 

“Uh huh sure. Now spill it.” Another slow slurp of orange juice. 

Lance sighed and slumped against the counter. It wasn’t like he was reluctant to talk about all the stuff that had happened recently with Spencer. It was just that he was so tired of resurfacing shitty emotions, which resurfaced shitty memories which just made him feel like- well like shit. 

“Spencer has been- he’s just, he hasn’t been doing well.”

Lisa set her glass down again, seeing the serious look on her brothers face. “What do you mean?”

Lance peered in the living room to make sure Spencer hadn’t meandered his way out of his room. Not that it was some huge secret, but he didn’t think that Spencer would be so fond of his dad blabbing about his problems with other people, even if it was just his aunt. 

“Like-” Lance took a breath, “Like the stuff I went through in highschool, you know.”

Lance watched a series of facial expressions all flow through his sister's face in succession. Confusion, thinking, then short burst of panic. 

“Wait you don’t mean he got someone…” her voice slowed down, eyes pleading for Lance to finish the sentence. 

Then it was Lance’s turn for confusion, until- 

“Oh. Oh god no! No no no.” 

Jesus christ no. No one was pregnant. 

Jesus christ. 

Lance took a calming breath. “No, the other stuff. God.” 

He heard Lisa let out a breath as well. “Okay, so the depression and anxiety stuff?”

Lance nodded. He hated talking about this. Not that he didn’t want to discuss his sons mental health problems. He knew he needed to. A discussion needed to happen. Probably with the concerned party. But the whole situation brought back the stiff and heavy feeling in his chest. He wished he could handle this without having that feeling staking its claim in his entire body. 

“Has he talked to you about it?” 

“Well his teacher kinda told me.”

“His teacher told you that he has depression?”

‘Well no. She hinted.”

They went back and forth as Lance attempted to explain the situation as well as he could. Because no, he hasn't talked to Spenc about it. Spence had only actually said one thing that showed semi-explicitly that he was struggling with something. 

“I just don’t what to do about it.” Lance absently stirred at dinner, watching the browning peppers and chicken move around the pan. 

“Well I think you just gotta talk to him bro. I mean, you didn’t wanna talk about it either.” Lisa shrugged. “Mom had to kinda pry it out of you.” 

Oh Lance remembered. The solid six months of skating around his mom and avoiding all the questions. Staying in his room as much as possible. Pretty much all of freshman and sophomore year. And junior year. And kinda senior year…

Well… yeah. Lance doesn’t want to admit that he repressed lots of shit in highschool, but recent events have brought all that back to the surface. Like weeds pushing their way through concrete cracks. He was gonna need to pull those up asap. 

“But I don’t wanna force hiimmm…” woah okay now Spencer is walking in the room okay okay divert the conversation, “... uh force him to go on another date.” 

Lance tried to look casually busy with the food. Probably not very well. 

“You talking about your boyfriend?” Spencer all but yawned as he walked into the kitchen and peered into the pan on the stove. 

Lance is pretty sure he heard his sisters neck crack as she turned to look at him, her eyes wide with accusation. 

“Uh-” Lance stuttered. “Um, dinner’s almost ready bud. So go wash up.” 

Spencer hummed and sauntered back out of the kitchen to wash his hands in the bathroom. 

“When were you gonna tell me about this boyfriend?” Lisa hissed at him. 

Lance huffed. “I was gonna get to it.” 

Spencer strolled back in and Lisa gave him one back look. One that said ‘we’re not done talking about this’, before turning to her nephew and striking up conversation. 

The rest of the night came naturally. Easy conversation that came from years of talking and spending time together. Years of family dinners and birthdays. You would think they would run out of things to discuss, and yet Lance felt like his family could talk for hours. 

“Please do not come to the show, it’s trash.” Spencer rolled his eyes when Lisa asked him about it, shoveling another bite into his mouth. 

“Of course we’re all going to the show.” Lance pointed his fork at Spencer. 

Spencer lowered his utensil. “What do you mean all of-” realization washed over his face. “You did not.”

“Oh I did.”

Because of course he invited his whole family to Spencer’s show. He may not be in it, or on stage in any capacity, but of fucking course he invited the family. His mom would probably smack him if she found out her grandson was apart of something and she wasn’t invited. 

“You won’t even see me, and I’ll have to stay late to clean up anyways and-” Spencer began to ramble off excuses but Lance wasn’t having it. 

“Nope. Still going. Besides, plays are fun!” Lance finished his last bite and got up to carry his plate to the sink. 

Spencer slumped dramatically in his seat. “Just tell abuela she’s not allowed to bring flowers.” 

Lance chuckled. He liked this. He liked these normal nights at home in their tiny apartment with his sister there. With Spencer joking around and being himself. He liked this a lot. 

__________

 

Lance is kinda of freaking out because a) he’s texting Keith while he’s at work which is thrilling in a way that is kind of pathetic, and b) there are exciting date plans in the midst and Lance is trying to not make any excited noises because again, he’s at work. 

Keith - well if Spencer is away for the night… would you wanna come over? 

Lance - like spend the night? 

 

Lance’s heart is going to implode on itself jesus christ. 

 

Keith - yeah 

Keith - if you wanna 

Lance - yeah id love to ;) 

Keith - sweet, I’ll see u tomorrow night then 

Lance - can’t wait :) 

 

Lance took a deep breath and forced himself to put his phone away. Because holy shit he’s going to go spend the night at Keith’s house. Which heavily implies that other things besides sleeping will be happening. And Lance may be twenty nine going on thirty years old- fuck he’s almost thirty- but he hasn’t had sex in a long while. Maybe not since Spencer was in elementary school? Jesus Christ that’s a long time. He’s not even sure. This past year alone has been a whirlwind, with Spencer starting high school, and he’s become more well known in the real estate community, which resulted in even more work. 

So he has every right to be as horny and excited as he is right now. 

 

*

Lance wished he hadn’t worn a long sleeve shirt because he’s sweating a bit more than usual and he’s feeling too warm. He wiped his hands on his joggers one more time, hoisted his bag of extra clothes and toothbrush up on his shoulder, and knocked on Keith’s apartment door. Keith said he could dress comfy so here he is in pseudo-pajamas and sweating because there's a very good chance sex will be happening tonight. 

Lance heard the clinking of a glass and the thud of footsteps and then the door was swinging open and Keith was standing there smirking at him. 

“Hey, you look comfy.” 

“Well I was just following your instructions.” Lance couldn't help but banter back. 

“It is a sleepover.” Keith shrugged, stepping aside so Lance could walk in. But not before leaning over and kissing him firmly. 

And Lance has never been to Keith’s apartment so he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. It’s kinda dark, but not in a bat-cave kind of way. The black couch and dark wood made the space seem homey yet little eerie at the same time. 

“Nice place.” Lance says, still turning around to take it all in. 

“Thanks.” Keith had made his way to the kitchen. “You wanna drink?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Lance watched Keith walk into the kitchen and pull out ingredients from different cupboards. His arms moved smoothly, knowing where everything was, grabbing things without looking. Keith was just screaming ‘I'm totally chill’ and it made Lance feel even worse. 

“Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Lance walked out over to the couch and sat down, trying to ignore the loud pounding that’s going on in his ears. He wiped his palms on his sweats again, glancing at Keith, who was- shaving an orange? What- 

“What are you making?” 

“Old fashioned’s. That good?”

“Yeah, yeah. Looks fancy.”

“Eh not really.” 

So yeah, Keith’s nonchalance wasn’t really doing much to ease Lance’s own nerves. Keith probably has sex all the time. He was probably really good at it too. He had experience. He probably looked chill because he actually was chill. Chill about the fact that sex might be happening tonight. And Lance was overthinking this way too much but now that he’d started, he couldn’t stop. And it wasn’t like they had to have sex tonight. They could just make out and cuddle and watch bad movies, right? That was fine. Keith didn’t seem like the guy to hold expectations. Or was he? 

“You okay?”

Lance snapped his head up to fast and he felt his neck pop. Keith was joining him on the couch, setting down two drinks, complete with an orange peel floating in the amber liquid. 

“Uh yeah, yeah I’m great.” Lance gave him a smile and nodded his head. Maybe a bit too harshly because Keith didn’t look convinced. 

“I mean something seems to be bothering you, so if you wanna talk about it…” Keith slowly prompted, obviously not completely familiar with the whole comforting thing, by the quick back and forth of his eyes. 

Should he just be honest? Obviously Keith wasn’t falling for his ‘I’m fine’ rouse. God, why was this so weird and awkward? 

“Well,” Lance swallowed all the shitty thoughts that were trying to crawl up his throat. “It’s just that, this is our- well like, we’re spending the night and we finally have the chance to like, do stuff? And I’ve been wanting to but now that it could actually happen I’m kind of freaking out because I haven't done this in a while and by this I mean like sexual stuff cause of Spencer and-”

“Lance.”

“I don’t wanna like disappoint you cause you probably have much more experience than me-” 

“Lance.” 

“And I know that’s kind of ridiculous but I’m just really anxious about it for some stupid reason when I really shouldn’t be because obviously you’re not gonna be like turned off by me not having done it in a while-”

“Lance!” Cold hands slid onto his face. 

Lance blinked at him. “Sorry.” The shaking in his hands hadn’t subsided quite yet, and it took all of his focus to get them to stop. 

“Don’t apologize.” Keith smirked. “It’s kinda cute actually.”

“What?”

Keith chuckled. “You being all- I don’t know.” He waved his hands in Lance’s direction, as if that would explain what he meant. 

Lance pouted slightly, but he was silently letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying my suffering.” 

Keith’s face softened slightly, and Lance could see him swallow before leaning quickly forward to grab their drinks. 

“Let’s just see where these take us and watch a movie?” Keith offered, handing Lance his glass. 

Lance quickly wiped his palms on his sweats before taking the drink, trying to read Keith’s expression at the same time. Was the contentment, or confusion? Was he nervous about the fact that Lance was nervous? 

Lance took a generous sip. 

*

They ended up making out in the middle of the movie, and then Lance fell asleep leaning against Keith’s side soon after. 

No fucking. 

Not even close. 

And Lance felt pretty pathetic.


	5. Hide and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some secrets are revealed and some are kept...

Chapter 5

 

Keith woke up to the sun in his eyes. It made his head spin as he lifted his head to look at his phone. 8:06. He rolled the other way and saw that yes, Lance was still in his bed. Keith lowered his head back down, not so subtly staring at the sleeping man beside him, lips parted and nose whistling a little bit. 

Last night, after Lance had fallen asleep, Keith did the dishes and shook Lance awake so he could guide him to Keith’s bed. Lance grumbled slightly but collapsed as soon as he sleepily shucked off his sweats, muttering something about how “sleeping with pants on was stupid.” 

And Keith is pretty sure- no, pretty certain that this is the first time he’s ever woken up with another man in his bed without having sex the previous night. It made Keith feel kind of anxious because he wasn’t really sure what to do now. Did he wake Lance up? Should he make breakfast or something? Keith had planned on doing laundry today. Would Lance still be sleeping if he went and did that and came back? No that’s not a good idea. He probably shouldn’t just leave him in his apartment alone. 

Lance shifted, squishing his face into the pillow, his hair shifting to give him an even worse hairdo. 

And all Keith could do was stare. Because this was something so new and so different and Keith didn’t really do that. He didn’t do a lot of ‘new’. Not anymore. Ever since he broke up with his ex, it was like even the thought of commitment kind of made him want to vomit? Which definitely wasn’t a good thing. And it wasn’t good that he actually liked Lance. Well no, it was good. It was a good thing and- and a bad thing? And also Keith was noticing that the morning light looked really, really good on Lance.

Keith was a little conflicted. 

“Oh hey.” 

Keith blinked at Lance’s sleepy eyes. He yawned, muffling it with his hands and looking back up at Keith. 

“Thanks for letting me stay over.” Lance smiled lazily. 

Keith felt his heart turn inside out cause Lance was so fucking beautiful.. “Yeah, sure thing.”

‘Yeah sure thing?’ That’s what you’re going with Keith? Oh my god. 

Lance rolled up into a sitting position, yawning again and stretching his arms up above his head. His back muscles moved accordingly, popping with a satisfied groan. Keith watched the tan skin shift and bend and oh god he really wished he could- no. Nope nope no no no. Respect is a thing, and Keith may be thirsty but he can afford to take sips before he chugs the entire glass. 

Lance leaned over and grabbed his phone, whispering a quiet “shit.”

Keith sat up slowly. “Everything okay?” 

Lance furiously typed on his phone before huffing and swinging his legs out of bed. 

“Spencer is going to be home in like 10 minutes and he doesn’t know I’m not home and so I gotta get home before he does.” Lance rambled off, searching the ground for his pants. 

“Oh uh, okay. Can I like-” Keith started but Lance didn’t hear him because he was already out the bedroom door. 

What- what the heck just happened. 

Keith swept the blankets off his body and marched after Lance in his boxers. Because was he really just gonna run out of Keith’s apartment after spending the night? 

“Would you just wait a second?” Keith tugged on Lance’s arm as he slipped on his jacket. 

And the fear in Lance’s eyes as he turned around made Keith want to crawl in a whole and implode. 

“I- I’ve gotta get home.” Panicked and wary, like a animal caught in a snare. 

Keith realized that maybe- was he scaring him away?

“Lance, just-” 

“Thanksagain, I’lltextyoulater.” Lance said in a frantic effort to just get himself out the door. 

And Keith was reaching forward again but Lance was whisking out the door. 

What. The fuck. Just happened. 

Keith stood in front of his door a little confused- no scratch that- very confused, as to what just happened. It’s bad enough that Keith was having an internal crisis about his relationship with Lance, but now it seemed like Lance was freaking out as well. 

Keith let out a frustrated groan, deciding to just go work out and punch out his feelings. 

*

Keith got home from a particularly draining workout and collapsed on the couch. He was still replaying the whole morning in his head, wondering what he could have said or done to make Lance leave so quickly like that. He really should just talk to him like a normal human being, but he was being stubborn about it. He didn’t want to freak Lance out anymore than he might have already had. Lance didn’t need Keith’s problems. He already had enough to worry about, apparently. 

Keith took out his phone and stared at their last text conversation. 

Lance - on my way up! 

Keith - okay

 

Why was this so fucking hard? Just a simple text. That’s all he needed to do. Keith mentally groaned and typed. 

Keith - hey, sorry if I did anything wrong but 

Delete. 

Keith - hey you left pretty quick this morning, is everything okay?

Delete. 

Keith - hey, is everything okay? 

He took a breath and let his thumb hover over the send button. God, just fucking send it already. Keith heard the little ‘shyoom’ sound as the message sent, sitting there and taunting him in it’s little blue bubble. 

Almost immediately Keith watch the three dots appear in the lower left corner of the screen. 

Dot dot dot. 

Dot dot dot. 

For about two minutes Keith watched those dots light up in succession. And then they were gone. Then back again. Then gone. 

And they stayed gone for the next half hour as Keith forced himself off the couch to take a shower. As he got dressed and laid on his bed, idly scrolling through instagram and twitter. The vibration of his phone startled him, as a message popped down from the top if the screen. 

From Lance. 

Keith’s thumbs shook as he tried to exit out of instagram but ended up tapping his contacts app, which then decided to take its sweet time closing out. He finally opened his messages and read Lance’s reply. 

 

Lance - yeah, sorry for this morning. I just kinda freaked out for a moment? I guess? I don’t know that probably doesn’t make any sense. 

 

Keith read it over a couple times. The man that usual exudes confidence seemed more timid than ever. Keith responded quickly. 

 

Keith - you don’t have to apologize. 

Lance - but I am sorry. 

Keith - okay 

 

What the fuck Keith. Okay? That’s all you’re gonna say? Keith’s thumbs flew across his phone as he scrambled to send a follow up text. 

 

Keith - do you wanna talk about it at all 

Keith stared at the screen. He could feel his legs start to cramp up, not realize how tense he had become. He sighed and laid back against his head board. And Keith isn’t really sure why he asked if Lance wanted to talk about it because if they ended up talking about Keith was definitely going to say some things that he doesn’t want to hear. Things that have been itching the back of his mind. Things that make him feel like an asshole. That make his stomach churn and chest tight. Things that Lance doesn’t need to hear. Things that would definitely make him leave if he heard them. 

Which is probably what Keith deserves. 

He exits their chat and looks at the line up of previous text chats. 

Lance   
Shiro   
Pidgeon   
Blonde with tattoos   
Glasses guy   
Neck tat guy   
David 

The fact that his name is only seventh on his recents is kind of concerning. And really sad if Keith was being honest with himself. That he still had the contact of an ex that has been out of his life for over a year? Keith still remembers having the remote thrown at his head. And tears. So many tears. And more throwing. 

And the worst part was that Keith had deserved it. He totally had. Keith had fucked up big time. And yeah he felt like shit when he finally told Davie. Told him those words that had been eating him from the inside. 

And Lance couldn’t know. Right now, Keith would kind of rather explode than tell him. And Keith was desperately trying to start over. Because deep down Keith knew he was actually a huge piece of shit. But now he finally had a chance to have someone care about him, and to care about someone else. 

Lance - I guess I just haven't been with anybody for a while and I just got kinda panicky and anxious. I still feel like I’m not sure what I doing. And I guess I’m still kind of weird about talking to Spencer about you. I think i just need to nip it in the bud. I’m kind of terrible at relationships in the long run. 

 

Oh could Keith relate. He could relate way more than he wanted to. 

 

Keith - I totally understand. I’m not very good at them either so we can learn together. 

Lance - sounds good :) 

Lance - thank you keith <3 

 

Keith sighed. Okay. He was good. They were good. Everything was gonna be fine. 

 

Lance - would you wanna come over for dinner next week? Maybe meet spencer?

 

Keith was not okay. 

_________________

Keith pulled himself up above the bar, a bead of sweat slowly dripping down the side of his face and thinking of ways to murder his brother. 

“Five more.” 

“Fuck you.” Keith gritted his teeth, glaring at Shiro who was standing in front of the bar with his arms crossed, a smirk playing at his lips. 

Keith dropped to the ground after completing the five and shoved Shiro in the shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m here to motivate you!” Shiro laughed as they walked over to the treadmills to cool down. 

“Well you still suck.” Keith grumbled, turning the treadmill to a walking speed. 

“What’s got you all broody today?” 

“I”m not brooding.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Uh, yeah you are.” 

Keith huffed, and slumped against the treadmills railing. “Lance wants me to meet his son.”

“He what?” Shiro stumbled a few steps, and gripped the railing to steady himself. 

“I told you that right?” Keith looked at his brother, who was staring at him with a very focused confusion. 

“Nope. No you definitely did not tell me that your boyfriend has a son.” 

“Well he has a son.” Keith groaned. “And he’s fifteen. And he wants me to meet him.” 

Shiro hadn’t said anything for a solid minute. 

“Well? No fatherly wisdom to bestow upon me?” 

Shiro shook his head. “This is kind of a weird situation to be honest Keith.” 

Keith jammed the stop button with his thumb and chugged the rest of his water bottle. 

“I know it’s weird but- I don’t know. I don’t even know what I’m saying.” Keith sighed as Shiro walked beside him and out into the cool morning air. 

“I think you just need to meet him. I mean- did you say fifteen? How old is Lance?”

“He’s twenty nine I think? And yeah fifteen.” 

Keith watched Shiro do the math quickly in his head. 

“Has he told you how that- all happened? Cause Keith, that means Lance was like fourteen when-”

“Yeah I know Shiro I’ve crunched the numbers.” Keith slammed the car door a little too hard and collapsed into the passenger's seat of his brother’s jetta. 

 

“Well have you told him about our parents?” 

Keith bit at his cuticles. 

“Really? I thought you said you really liked this guy? And now he wants you to meet his family and he’s gonna want to meet yours and-”

“I haven't told him Shiro because I’m still trying to figure all this shit out okay.” Keith snapped, staring out the side window, kind of just wanting to open the door and hurl himself out onto the road. 

He listened to a long shallow sigh. 

“Keith, I think you just gotta keep going with it. Meet his kid. Keep seeing Lance. Open up to each other. Trust each other. Relationships aren’t built in a day.”

Yeah, but they can crumble in one. 

But Keith didn’t say that out loud. Shiro would just sigh again. He’d had enough sighing for one morning. 

“Sure, yeah I’ll try it.”

“And just don’t think about the possibility of fatherhood and you’ll be all good.” 

“I swear to god I will punch you in the face.” 

“And don’t be violent around the fifteen year old.” 

Keith slumped down in his seat and banged his head against the side of the door. He was going to need to give himself the pep talk of the year before going to dinner at Lance’s. And it didn’t help that he had some major baggage dragging behind him. Sure it was on like fifty foot chains, but it was still there. And after Shiro brought up the question about how Spencer… originated, Keith knew that Lance was hiding stuff too. It’s not like he expected Lance to spill all his secrets after only dating for a handful of months. 

“I can hear you overthinking things.” Shiro sang, turning down Keith’s street. 

“Well I don’t know what else to do.” Keith shrugged. “What am I even doing Shiro?” He could feel a growing pressure in his chest. “I’m just gonna screw this up like I did with Davie.” 

The car lurched to the side as Shiro quickly pulled over to the side of the road. 

“Keith. Look at me.” 

Keith shifted his head to look at his brother’s determined expression. 

“You deserve to be happy. What you did when you were with David was a mistake, I’m not going to lie to you. But everyone makes mistakes Keith. You learned from it, and now you deserve to be happy.” 

Keith swallowed because damn okay. 

“Does being with Lance make you happy?” 

Keith pondered it for a short moment before- “yes.” 

“Then go be happy for god’s sake.” Shiro sighed. 

And Keith realized that Shiro was just worried about him. That he cared for him. And just wanted him to be happy. Which made Keith feel kind of 

“Are you crying?” Shiro smirked at him as Keith lowered himself farther into the seat, hoping it would swallow him up. 

“No I’m not.” 

“Okay, sure.” Shiro smiled, letting Keith silently cry in quiet while Shiro pulled back onto the road. 

 

_________________

 

Keith had been sitting on his bike for a good five minutes. He had even answered an email for work on his phone. He was supposed to be walking up to Lance’s apartment complex right now. Knocking on the door. Meeting his son. Lance’s son. Not Keith’s. Lance’s son. 

Jesus christ. 

He unzipped his leather jacket and smoothed his hair out. Pocketed his phone and keys. Put his hair in a ponytail. Tugged at the collar of his shirt. Should he have worn something nicer? Was his plain black shirt fine? 

He swung his leg over his bike and tightened his hair again before walking up the steps. He peeled off his gloves and stuffed them in his jacket pocket before knocking on the door. 

It swung open a minute later and Keith was staring at- Lance? No Lance was not that short, logic could tell him that. The teen had the same hairstyle, just slightly longer and slightly messier. Same tan skin, same lanky build, same upturned nose. 

“Uh hi?” Keith said, still staring. 

“Hey.” He eyed him carefully, as if trying to read his mind. 

He heard a door bang inside the apartment. 

“Is he here?” 

Lance popped into view coming in to stand beside his copy-and-paste son. “Hey! Come on in!” 

Lance guided Spencer away from the door, mumbling something in his ear that Keith couldn’t make out. 

Keith stepped in a shrugged his jacket off, draping over the back of the couch. The apartment was clean and tidy and the candle on the counter smelled like the ocean. Not like dead fish and shit, but like that fake ocean smell. The good smell. God why was this the thing that Keith was focusing on? 

“So what’s with the long hair and jacket? You in a band or something?” 

Keith turned at the comment, eyebrows raising up into his bangs. 

“Spencer.” Lance whacked his son in the shoulder. “Could you at least introduce yourself first?” 

Spencer rolled his eyes. “I’m Spencer.” 

The kid kept his arms folded, and Keith was fine with that. He would have thought shaking his hand would be weird anyways. 

Keith looked at Lance who was looking back at him, half smirking and half keeping a stern watch on his son. Keith wanted to kiss that face god damn. Was he allowed to do that tonight? He would wait for Lance to make a move first. 

“Well, Keith you want a drink?” 

Yes oh god please. 

“Yeah that’d be great.” Keith smiled shyly, following Lance into the kitchen while Spencer was already lounging on the couch scrolling through his phone. 

As soon as they were both out of sight Lance pulled Keith into him, giving him a lingering kiss that made Keith’s lips tingle. 

“Sorry he’s kind of moody tonight.” Lance huffed, brushing Keith’s bangs to the side. “He doesn’t hate you I promise.” 

Keith snorted a laugh before kissing Lance again. “You feeling better about things?”

Lance looked down. “Yeah a bit. I just really want this to go well.”

“It’ll be fine.” Keith said, offering a small smile to assure him- and himself- that it was going to go fine. Cause Keith wanted it to go fine too. Even if he was running around on fire in his mind. 

Lance kissed him one more time before turning away to pull two beers from the fridge. 

“I called in dinner just before you got here so it should be here soon.” Lance said, popping the caps off the bottle with a satisfying crack. 

Keith took a sip before walking out of the kitchen, finding Spencer still in the same spot as before. 

“So my dad said you work for The Drift?” Spencer said, eyes still on his phone. 

Keith assumed the teen was talking to him. “Uh yeah. Yeah I write articles for it.” 

“Do you make any of those stupid ass quizzes?” 

“Spencer!” Lance scolded, although there was still a lightness to it. 

Keith laughed, hoping it would help him loosen up. He wasn’t sure if it worked or not. “No I don’t make the stupid ass quizzes.” 

Spencer nodded, putting his phone in his pocket, eyeing Keith quickly, before reaching for the remote to turn the tv on. 

Keith leaned against the small dining room table. Lance emerged from the kitchen, popping a kiss on Keith’s shoulder. 

“You guys wanna watch something?” 

“Sure.” Spencer mumbled from the couch, where he had sunk lower into the cushions. 

Keith felt incredibly awkward as he walked over to the couch, sitting on the other side of the couch, Lance taking a spot in the middle. Spencer had barely said a word to him and seemed more interested in anything but Keith. He felt Lance lean into him gently, and Keith resisted the urge to stiffen up. They settled on some traveling and eating food kind of show. 

Keith’s eyes wandered over to Spencer on the other side of the couch, only to find he was being stared at. Keith’s eyes snapped back to the tv as his breath hitched in his chest. His heart was hammering so loudly that he was almost sure Lance could feel it. Jesus christ why was was he letting this kid get to him. 

Ten more agonizing minutes of Keith not really watching the show, Lance got up and went to the bathroom. 

As soon as the door closed- “I don’t like you.” 

Keith blinked at him. “What?” Cause holy shit that was really blunt. 

“I said I don’t like you.” Daggers stared back at him, uninterested yet attentive, making Keith want to turn inside out. “And I know what you did.”

This was starting to sound like the script of a crime show. “What did I-” Keith started slowly, only to have his question answered as quickly as it had been asked. 

“You’re a fucking cheater.” 

And Keith could feel it. The steady rise of blood up to his face. To his brain, flooding it until he felt like he was tumbling under rapids. 

“How,” Keith couldn't even get out anymore words. They disinterred at his lips. 

“Facebook.” Spencer said simply. “Your ex isn’t really good at deleting things from his page.” 

He seemed so nonchalant, yet at the same time like he was going to lash out at any second. 

Keith heard the toilet flush down the hall. His hands were sweating like crazy and now he really couldn't breath. How the fuck did he find that out? Keith had unfollowed Davie on everything, so it wasn’t like he was seeing what he posted on Facebook. 

But how the fuck did this kid find out? Unless Davie was a huge blabbermouth, Keith was kind of freaking out like a lot like holy shit holy fucking shit he thinks he might be having a panic attack but that’s totally fine he could keep it under control he could calm himself down he just really wanted to leave right now cause he felt like he was going to implode on himself- 

“I’m not gonna tell my dad so stop freaking out.” Spencer rolled his eyes, noticing Keith’s frantic state. Which was a fucking understatement. 

Images came in swells. Snippets of scenes resurfacing in Keith’s mind. Images he had spent a long time trying to get rid of. Lust and haze turned to harshness and tears. Dimmed rooms leading to early morning light the next morning. Davie’s groggy eyes and sleepy hair turning from sweet to angry to every emotion possible. 

“I’m not gonna cheat on your dad.” 

“I don’t know that.” Spencer spat back, the harsh words cutting right through Keith’s rib cage. 

“Well I’m not.” He hated that his voice shook. 

The door creaked open and Lance emerged from the hall, greeting Keith with a small smile before cuddling into him to watch the show. 

And he had no fucking idea that there was a fire burning Keith down from the inside. 

*

“Sorry if this was kind of awkward.” Lance said as he and Keith stood outside the apartment door. 

Keith shook his head. “No, it was fine. It was probably a little weird for Spencer too. It’ll get better.” 

But Keith was not so sure anymore. The fire licked at his heart, teasing those emotions that threatened to resurface. 

Lance leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “I still like you though. A lot,” he grinned. 

“Me too.” Keith forced a smile, leaning in again for a better kiss. Longer and firmer, tongue licking into Lance’s mouth. He hummed against Keith’s lips and for a moment Keith was able to forget about the fire inside. And then when Lance pulled away the flames rose up again. 

“You okay?” 

Keith swallowed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll see you later?” 

Concern flashed across Lance’s face for a millisecond and Keith wouldn’t have seen it if he hadn’t been staring at his face looking to make sure that Lance didn’t notice anything wrong with Keith. 

“Okay.” The soft smile reemerged. One last gentle kiss, like Lance was healing him with each press of their lips. Getting softer and softer with each one.

Keith couldn’t help but smile as Lance placed one last impossibly soft kiss on his lips. “Bye.” 

“Bye.” Keith backed up after placing his lips firmly on Lance’s forehead. 

Because this one. This relationship was going to be the one to last. Keith was gonna get this right. Keith was going to treat Lance like a fucking king. Because Lance deserved to happy. And Keith deserved to be happy. 

And Keith was going to do this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading friends! Come say hi on my tumblr @theoreticalmindgames I do klance prompts and stuff and you can get updates on this fic and others that I'm working on :) 
> 
> <3 Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments <3 I love hearing from you :) 
> 
> Come ask me Q's at my tumblr @TheoreticalMindGames 
> 
> Lot o luvs,  
> <3 Jay


End file.
